memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Image:Display0034.jpg ;Image:Display0034.jpg : * Non-descript, modified image of horribly poor quality and of no practical use on M/A. --Alan del Beccio 09:30, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Evidently used in votes for deletion. After that, no practical value. --Alan del Beccio 23:41, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Should be deleted once VfD discussion has concluded. At the moment, is a key image in determining factual accuracy of another image and related references. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 11:27, 21 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** The discussion hasn't been touched in two weeks. --Alan del Beccio 19:51, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Delete --Memory 21:32, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) Image:Ltleslie.JPG ;Image:Ltleslie.JPG : Evidently uploaded for the sole purpose of adding to a user page, and seems rather unnecessary as we already have the pre-existing, and in my personal opinion, higher quality Image:Leslie (Lieutenant).jpg. --Alan del Beccio 23:46, 26 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I definitely object to deletion -- leslie was known for being stolid and expressionless 99% of the time (as his normal portrait aptly illustrates), with the exception of his appearance under the influence of the spores -- this picture is not only an important exception to Leslie's normal appearance, it could play a part in the episode summary of "This Side of Paradise" (this scene is especially noticable as its the only occurrence of Leslie delivering more than two lines concurrently on camera). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:03, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) :: I agree, but would would suggest replacement then, its a very small picture and could stand to be expanded upon. It also would need to be incorperated into the article. — THOR 07:12, 29 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::: I've replaced this with a better image, and put it into the page. I think this matter is compelte. - AJHalliwell 22:06, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) * So we are keeping both? --Alan del Beccio 15:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Some trouble, with tribbles... ;Image:Tribble.jpg or Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg These two are to similar to keep both. I say delete "Kirk with Tribbles" and keep (but rename) "Tribble", if only because he's holding it and it's a little funnier...- AJHalliwell 05:59, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: the tribble one is such a bad pic though it has a huge color shift--Kahless 07:27, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: The first one is just a classic. Delete Image:Kirk with tribbles.jpg. Ottens 12:22, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Could someone get a better quality version of the first one? - AJHalliwell 17:02, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::...I guess that's a no. Is there any problem with deleting "Kirk with Tribbles", and using the color strange Tribble until it can be replaced with the pic we seem to want? - AJHalliwell 00:39, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I dont have this dvd, otherwise I would. Perhaps post it on image requests? --Alan del Beccio 15:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I color corrected the two listed here, and uploaded a third option: -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:22, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) * * * Image:Romulan_logo.gif Image:Romulan_logo.gif: It is, if you ask me, a bad image. It was only on the Romulan page, but the Romulan Star Empire had a better image (Image:Romulan_Star_Empire_2379_logo.png), so I replaced this one. As if that wasn't enough, it had a pna-cite tag on it. Delete. -Platypus Man 17:40, 17 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***'Deleted', no objections after 10 days. --Alan del Beccio 15:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Image:Nightmareat20000.jpg and Oragopoid.jpg ;Image:Nightmareat20000.jpg Non-Star Trek image, this is from a different show, and is only mentioned as a "might be a reference to...". I can't think of a reason we need this, and suggest we replace it with an external link maybe. We certainly don't have a picture of Darth Vader from Star Wars (as in a screencap from the movie) at Vader, do we? - AJHalliwell 20:40, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Certainly not, pink skin. ;) Delete. --From Andoria with Love 20:42, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) OK then, Image:Oragopoid.jpg, which is also a part of the Mugato article should be removed as well. WehrWolf 21:04, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Agreed, delete both. --From Andoria with Love 21:22, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) ;Image:Cetacean.jpg: * In addition to above this would be another non-Trek image. There is a more than sufficient screencap from the movie displayed on the page. --Alan del Beccio 18:02, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Delete'. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 21:44, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Delete'. - AJHalliwell 20:28, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***'Deleted' --Alan del Beccio 15:12, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Constitution class images bridge ;Image:Constitution Original Bridge.jpg *We also have Image:USS Defiant (NCC-1764) bridge.jpg, which is also used on the In a Mirror, Darkly page. I also prefer the quality of the latter. Ottens 11:34, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *used again, better overview, other one didn't match TOS appearance. by 84.131.28.183 **In the future, please 1) sign your comments made and 2) don't strike a deletion nomination merely because you disagree with it. **The image of the Defiant bridge shows almost exactly the same things as the Enterprise bridge images, the first being slightly more zoomed than the latter. What's more, the Defiant bridge is almost identical to the TOS bridge, although somewhat more sophisticated. This image is only used on the Constitution class page, where it isn't necessary, as we have the Defiant bridge images showing virtually the same. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' -- i think this image also could benefit the summary of whatever episode it is from -- it depicts repairs in progress, and some character interplay. I think this could be valuable to a handful of other articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:08, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **If useful use for this image could be found, then surely it should be kept. On the bridge page, however, which is the only page where it is currently used, the image isn't necessary. Ottens 09:46, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) engineering hull ;Image:Constitution class refit engineeringhull.jpg *Doesn't add anything to the content of the article. Ottens 12:57, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *This image is linked from arboretum and I think it helps show the windows in question... perhaps it could also be kept and reused on secondary hull? -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 21:44, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' as valuable for illustration in other articles. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk **Done. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) other exterior shots ;Image:Constitution class refit warpjump.jpg An image showing the actual warp nacelles would better suit the article. Ottens 12:57, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Delete'--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:20, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Better image uploaded at Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ;Image:Constitution class refit impulsedrive.jpg *Uploaded Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg, which gives a clear view of both the impulse drive and the warp engines. Ottens 11:29, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *used again, more details than the other by 84.131.28.183 **Again, please refrain from striking a deletion nomination merely because you disagree with its deletion. **I doubt an image revealing more detail is truly necessary, as both this image and Image:USS Enterprise model.jpg show practically the same thing, with the latter being preferable as it also shows the warp nacelles. Ottens 11:52, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'keep' -- I'm a little wary of using that model pic to illustrate some parts of he ship -- that image is from a lighting test and features different bridge, sensor dome and registry details as the one used in the movie -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:20, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC)